


A Blazing Blind Catastrophe

by jusrecht



Series: Gravity [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siwon didn’t know the meaning of compromise.  Until he met Cho Kyuhyun. Mafia-Yakuza AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blazing Blind Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the 5 kink bingo prompts I'm doing. Set before [Gravity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1150725).
> 
> Title is from _Black Hole_ by Aqualung.

The first time Kyuhyun came to New York, he booked an entire hotel.

Siwon did not expect anything less. They had business to discuss, and the number of curious eyes and ears swarming this city was—as much as he was loathe to admit—beyond his control.

And neither was he surprised at the choice of accommodation. He owned a chain of hotels and resorts spread throughout the States, four of them in New York. Kyuhyun’s decision to stay in one belonging to his _rival_ instead could only mean one thing: a strategic manoeuvre.

A neutral ground, Kyuhyun had said, all placating tones and nonchalant smiles. Siwon had decided not to challenge him on it, but the real message was all too clear.

His current situation, however, was far less easily decrypted.

“This isn’t going to work.”

Kyuhyun raised an eyebrow. “What isn’t going to work?”

A mocking sneer came to Siwon’s lips. “You think I don’t know why you’ve invited me over just after our meeting today ended in a stalemate? You think I don’t know why there are only the two of us here in your hotel suite? Why you’re all dressed up like a whore right now?”

Smiling, Kyuhyun fingered the hem of his loose red kimono. “This happens to be pure silk,” he replied, amusement clear in his voice.

Siwon struggled for patience. The younger man riled him like no one else ever could. Even the size of the presidential suite felt too small to contain the two of them.

He had met Cho Kyuhyun only twice before—and in both occasions, had fucked him too. To deny that the man was attractive was so much a lie it did not warrant a thought, let alone a voice. But those two occasions were happenstances.

This, with him spread across the black satin sheets like a red butterfly, was pure, deliberate seduction.

“And I happen to be really horny,” Kyuhyun said again, no doubt noticing his interest.

Siwon snorted. “I don’t fuck while doing business,” he declared loudly (though he only half believed it himself).

Kyuhyun’s smile gained a different edge. Sharper. Darker. “Why? Afraid that it would impair your judgment?”

Siwon shrugged, refusing to take the bait. “A matter of principle.”

“How boring,” Kyuhyun sighed, making a face. “I always fuck while doing business, but clearly we’re not about to come to an understanding here.”

“Oh, I know what a good lay you are.” Siwon leaned back into his comfortable chair, a smirk in place, ready for battle. He recognised this word-jousting for exactly what it was— _power play_ ; and this suite was just as much a battlefield as the conference room had been earlier today. “But honestly,” he added, putting a world of contempt into his voice, “no more special than some others I’ve had.”

“Your loss,” Kyuhyun concluded with a shrug, reaching for his phone on the nightstand.

It took Siwon a moment longer to realise that he had whipped out his custom-made Glock and aimed it at the younger man.

“But you aren’t going to fuck anyone else either,” he heard himself speak, his voice deeper, rougher. “Not in my city.”

Kyuhyun stared, then lowered his phone, an almost-pout pursing his lips. “But you’ll do nothing about it.”

Siwon returned his gun back to its holster, uncurling his stiff fingers slowly. He could already feel a bead of sweat trailing down his spine. “If you want me that bad, then agree to my terms, sign the damn agreement, and after that I’ll fuck you any way you want.”

“You’ve become infinitely boring these days,” Kyuhyun stated blandly, and then raised one of his knees to expose a pair of bare thighs. They were white and thick and soft and, hell if Siwon didn’t remember how they strained and quivered under his fingers, just before climax. “Whatever. Just sit there and watch.”

He didn’t expect it. Or maybe he did. Maybe subconsciously he had been pushing for this end, because when the silk sash yielded to deft fingers, not a word of rebuff came to his throat. The fabric fell open and Siwon almost cursed aloud when he discovered the lack of underwear.

Kyuhyun was already hard, slick with more than just perspiration. His thighs spread and then he was touching himself, first with fingers, then the flatness of his palm.

“You know what’s the best thing about staying here?” Kyuhyun hummed as his lean, graceful fingers continued to play, lending a soft, breathy edge to his voice. “There’s always a chance that the room is bugged.”

It took Siwon about half a millisecond to understand the implication. He dragged his eyes away from the erect cock and forced himself to hold Kyuhyun’s half-lidded gaze. A flush had chased the paleness from his face, a beautiful, _beautiful_ contrast to his dark hair and red kimono and black sheets underneath.

“And maybe,” Kyuhyun moaned, fingers brushing against his entrance, “if I want to prove just how loud I can scream–”

The rest of the words died unborn because Siwon pinned him to the bed with a roar, his hard weight a prison. The thought of losing sent a hot iron piercing his insides. He would not lose. He would not lose to this son of a whore, who was a _whore_ himself, even as their erections pressed against each other.

“I really should just kill you,” he growled, torn between rage and lust.

Kyuhyun laughed, breathless, head carelessly thrown back. All his vices and vulnerabilities were on full display and yet—and _yet_ at that moment Siwon understood better than ever how _this_ man could stand above ten thousand others, even as he spread himself open like this.

“Fucking me is more fun,” Kyuhyun purred, a full-blown challenge in his dark eyes.

“Since you want it so badly,” Siwon hissed, digging his fingers into Kyuhyun’s thighs until he could hear a cry of pain, “I’ll make sure you can’t sit, let alone walk tomorrow.”

And he did just that.

(The only downside was, he ended up agreeing to Kyuhyun’s half-price request on the next day, out of guilt or shame or whatever—and Hyukjae called him _whipped_.)

 

**_End Part 1_ **  


  



End file.
